


Go Doggy Dog

by Sovietlollipop



Series: Mega Babies Reborn! [4]
Category: Mega Babies (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, Toilet humor, fan response, unofficial remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovietlollipop/pseuds/Sovietlollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unofficial remake of the real Mega Babies episode, "Poop Doggy Dog."</p>
<p>After battling their arch enemies, the Atomic Babies, the Mega Babies end up with the task of dog-sitting Bullet, a mysterious robotic pooch. However, things aren't gonna be as easy as the Mega Trio expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure we've all seen The Mysterious Mr. Enter's review of the infamous(?) episode of Mega Babies, "Poop Doggy Dog" (link here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYoSYe9u3SM ). This is my attempt to show how said episode could have worked by having a better plot, more relate-able characters and of course, averting the extreme gross-out. I can't promise anything perfect but I hope my story is enjoyable none the less.

Go Doggy Dog: A Mega Babies Fanfic Part One

Disclaimer, Mega Babies belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

It was a peaceful sunny day in Your City, U.S.A. until the streets were filled with the sound of loud alarms. The Your City Bank was being robbed!

People ran out of the Bank in panic, screaming and coughing as they inhaled a deadly gas. The sound of a mechanical bark could be hear from inside where the sinister trio, known as the Atomic Babies was holding up the bank tellers. This villainous trio consisted of Atom Tot, the orange skinned, purple haired leader, Lizzy, the purple skinned, green haired companion, and Kat, the bright red skinned, blue haired minion. 

“Okay!” barked Atom Tot to the bank clerk, “you’ve got five seconds to surrender and give us all the money! And if you don’t, I’ll unleash my secret weapon on you!”

“Secret weapon” asked the bank clerk.

“That’s right” replied Atom Tot, “Bullet!”

At that moment, there was a mechanical bark as Kat, with something on a leash, walked up to the clerk’s desk. It was a dog, no not a normal dog but a robotic dog with silver “skin” and a large red star along with something written in Russian on its back. 

“Say hello to Bullet, our newest evil best friend” said Atom Tot boldly as the robo pooch gave another mechanical bark.

The bank clerk along with his employees looked at the animal-like machine in horror. 

“W-where exactly did you get that thing” asked one of the bank tellers.

“We found him” replied Lizzy.

“But that’s not important right now!” snapped Atom, “now I’m goanna ask you again, give me all of your money or else I’m goanna send my new doggy on you!” 

“But I can’t!” shouted the clerk, “this money doesn’t belong to you three! Where’s your parents anyway!”

“Do we look like we need parents” asked Lizzy.

The bank clerk shook his head at Lizzy’s question.

“You’ve got until the count of five” demanded Atom Tot again, “one, two, three…”

Suddenly, a large, radioactive booger smashed into the purpled haired infant sending him flying across the room. 

“AHHHHHHHH!!!” screamed Atom Tot just before he slammed into the wall. 

Lizzy and Kat both turned in horror to see their arch enemies, the Mega Babies, standing at the bank entrance with their care taker, Nurse Lazlo. Derrick, the “middle child” was holding his smoking “Boogerzooka.”

“’Looks like you babies need a time out” said Derrick boldly. 

Atom Tot stood up from where he was and angrily wiped the booger from his face.

“You really shouldn’t have done that” said the purple haired infant, “Bullet, attack!”

Bullet just sat there, wagging his metallic tail and panting.

“What is that thing” asked Nurse Lazlo.

“I said, ATTACK!!!” screamed Atom but Bullet just sat there. 

“This is your new secret weapon” asked Meg, the oldest of the Mega Babies.

“It looks kind of cute” said Buck, the youngest.

Bullet just barked as he continued to wag his tail.

Atom Tot was furious! He stomped over to Bullet.

“You worthless, stupid dog!” screamed the purple haired infant, “I rescued you and this is how you thank me?!”

“Where exactly did you get him” asked Derrick. 

“ATOMIC BABIES ATTACK!!!” screamed Atom Tot as Lizzy and Kat pumped their huge muscular arms, grabbed a large bank desk each and threw them at the Mega trio and Lazlo. 

Meg pushed Nurse Lazlo out of the way as Derrick (who dropped his weapon) and Buck jumped out of harm’s way as well.

“Oh my goodness!” shouted Lazlo. 

“Don’t worry Nursey” said Meg as she jumped in the air, pumped her own muscular arms and tackled Atom Tot.

“Come on, Bucky!” shouted Derrick as he and his adopted brother charged Lizzy and Kat. 

Lizzy noticed Derrick had dropped his Boogerzooka so she snatched it up and aimed it at the two Mega Babies.

“Say nighty-night!” shouted the purple skinned evil baby as she fired several glowing globs from weapon. 

“My Boogerzooka…!” shouted Derrick in horror right before one of the radioactive boogers struck his chest, sending him flying towards the other side of the bank. Nurse Lazlo managed to catch the poor infant just in time. 

Buck however, managed to doge Lizzy’s firing and Mega Belched in her direction.

*UUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRP!!!*

Lizzy and the Boogerzooka went flying through the air.

“AHHHHHH!!!” screamed Lizzy as Kat jumped into the air and began spitting like a machine gun in Buck’s direction. 

Buck managed to evade the loogy darts that were penetrating holes in the ground and walls. He then grabbed Derrick’s Boogerzooka and fired at Kat, pinning her on the bank’s ceiling. 

“Go Bucky!” cheered Lazlo and Derrick. 

Lizzy, who was still on the ground, shook herself out of her daze and tried to help Kat but was suddenly pinned to the ceiling as well. 

Meanwhile, Meg was still wrestling Atom Tot. 

“You’re not goanna win this time, Gassy Head!” shouted Atom Tot as he struggled to get Meg pinned to the floor. 

“Nursey, I could use a hand here!” cried Meg.

“Hold on, Meggie!” shouted Lazlo as she wiped out her Bottle Launcher and fired a bottle of Mega Milk in the direction of the distressed pink infant. 

Meg sucked down the Mega Milk within seconds and felt massive amounts of energy surging through her body. She then pumped out her muscles, larger than ever, grabbed Atom Tot and spun him around like a piece of cloth. She then flung him in the direction of his companions, who were still stuck to the ceiling which sent them all crashing through the roof and onto the street outside. 

“Oooohhhhh” went the Atomic Babies as stars circled their heads.

Nurse Lazlo and the Mega Babies walked out and up to the sinister trio. 

“Alright!” barked Meg as she grabbed Atom Tot by his collar, “first of all, what the heck do you think you’re doing, robbing this bank?!”

“Yeah!” went Buck in his lispy voice, “and where did you gets Bullet?!”

“Bullet!” shouted all the Mega Babies as they looked over towards the bank and saw said robo dog standing at its entrance, panting innocently.

At that moment, the Atomic Babies jumped up as Atom Tot pulled out his teleportation device.

“NOOOO!!!” shouted the Mega Babies but it was too late.

Atom Tot and his minions managed to warp away right before the Mega Babies could stop them. 

“Great!” went Meg, angrily, “I we had them right here!” 

“Funny doggy” laughed Buck as he pointed towards Bullet.

Lazlo and the Mega Babies looked over to Bullet again as the robo dog walked up to them. 

“It looks so cute” said Buck as he reached up and patted Bullet on the head gently.

“What is that thing exactly” asked, Derrick.

“It’s obviously a robot dog, Snot Face” snapped Meg, still angry at the fact that the Atomic Babies got away. 

“I knew that!” snapped back the bright yellow infant. 

“Now, now, you two” scolded Nurse Lazlo as she inspected the back of Bullet’s back.

“Hmm” went Lazlo as she tried to translate the Russian inscription which seemed to be partially scratched off. “I’ve never seen anything like this before” she continued, “I think it’s best if we take Bullet here to our orphanage until we figure out where he belongs.”

“You means we actually gets to keeps him for a little while” asked Buck.

“That’s right, Little Darling” replied Lazlo, “and you three may have to keep him company.”

“Alright!” shouted all the Mega Babies in joy.

“But remember” said Lazlo, “having a pet, even for only a little while, is a big responsibility. Are you three sure you can handle it?”

“Don’t worry Nursey” replied Meg, “We’ll be the best dog-sitters ever.” 

 

End of Part One 

 

Note: “Atomic Babies”, from what I gather, was the original name for the Mega Babies during early production of the show. I decided to recycle the tittle for my villainous trio.


	2. Chapter 2

Go Doggy Dog Part Two

Disclaimer, Mega Babies belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended.

 

The Atomic Babies had just warped back into their secret lair and tumbled over each other. This special base was basically an advanced laboratory full of baby-sized weapons, computers and other necessary equipment for their evil doing. 

“We really need to work on our warping” said Lizzy as she got up.

“I’ll say” replied Kat. 

Atom Tot just got up and scowled as he was very cranky. Not only did he loose the battle but he lost his secret weapon, Bullet the robo dog. 

“I’ll in my room” went the purple haired and orange skinned boy as he walked off. 

Once Atom Tot reached his room he hopped onto his little bed and growled to himself. ‘That worthless dog’ he said in his mind, ‘I rescue him from the beach and this is how it thanks me? I hate animals, even if they’re robot ones!

As mad as Atom Tot was at Bullet however, he still wanted said robot to himself, especially given the fact that the Mega Babies probably possessed it now. 

The purple haired infant’s thoughts were interrupted the sounds of screaming and bodily functions. 

Out in the main lab, Lizzy and Kat were fighting over whose fault it was for losing the battle. 

“If only you had been a better shot, then Buck wouldn’t have gotten us down so easily!” screamed Kat just before she machinegun-spat at Lizzy. 

“No!” screamed Lizzy as she darted her comrade’s loogies, “You were too weak!”

Just then, Atom Tot stormed in and Atomic Pooted in the direction of his minions, sending them to the other side of the lab. The two evil girls got back up but were exposed to the smelly gasses. 

“Pee-Yew!” shouted both Lizzy and Kat in unison. 

“I have had enough of this!” barked Atom Tot, “two comrades on the same team, fighting!”

Lizzy and Kat both just looked to the ground and growled. 

“Now listen!” continued Atom Tot, “right now it’s very likely that those vile Mega Babies have Bullet! We must take it back!”

“But didn’t you see how poorly he reacted to our orders in the Bank” asked Lizzy. 

“I know!” snapped the purple haired boy, “but what if those Mega Atrocities manage to make Bullet work for them?! We can’t let that happen!”

 

Meanwhile, at the Lost Soul Orphanage, Nurse Lazlo was inspecting Bullet with the help of the Mega Babies. 

“Hmm” went Lazlo as she searched around Bullet for singes of his origin.

“Have you found anything yet, Nursey” asked Meg.

“Not yet” replied Lazlo, “however, I’m pretty sure Bullet here’s, of Russian origin, judging by this scratchy Cryic writing. But I’m not sure who or what exactly built him.”  
Bullet just gave a mechanical bark and panted.

“Hey what about this” asked Derrick as he pushed a small button on Bullet’s head. Suddenly a small CD like disk popped out of the back of the robo pooch’s head. Lazlo caught the disk and inspected it. 

“Derrick, you’re a genius!” congratulated the Nurse, “with this disk, we might just find out where Bullet’s exact origins are.”

Lazlo walked over to her main laboratory computer and inserted the disk however, once she tried to upload it she found that its access was blocked by a password.

“This is probably goanna take me longer to figure out then I thought” said Lazlo. 

“What are we goanna do now” asked Meg.

“Well, I don’t know how long it’s goanna take me to access this disk” replied Lazlo, “however, Bullet here’s probably getting tired of hanging out in our lab.”

The robo pooch barked.

“Why don’t you Darlings take him outside to play” suggested Lazlo.

“Okay, Nursey” went Meg as she took hold of Bullet’s leash.

“Yay!” cheered Buck as the Mega Babies went out to their yard. It was a beautiful day out.

“So what should we do first” asked Derrick.

“Let’s see if he knows some tricks” replied Meg as she walked over to a ball that was resting in the grass and picked it up. “Here, Bullet, here boy!” she called.

Bullet looked over at the green haired infant and scanned the ball in her hand. He then barked excitedly and ran over to where she was. 

“Go get it boy!” shouted Meg as she threw the ball to the opposite side of the Orphanage’s yard. 

Bullet ran over and caught the ball midair and brought it back to Meg.

“Good boy” congratulated Meg as she took the ball a patted Bullet on the head.

“Let me try!” called Derrick.

“Here you go” said Meg as she tossed the bright yellow infant the ball.

“Here, Bullet, here, boy!” Derrick called over to Bullet. 

Bullet gave his trademark mechanical bark and hopped over to Derrick who was waving the ball around. The bright yellow little boy threw the ball to the other side of the yard, a little too hard apparently as the ball flew towards Leslie’s yard.

“Oh, no!” shouted the Mega Babies in unison just as Bullet leaped to catch the ball. 

Meanwhile, Leslie was in his back yard preparing his barbeque when the Mega Babies’ ball hit the top of his head.

“Ow! What the…” went the former solder as the ball fell in his hands. 

Just then Bullet hopped over the fence and saw that the ball was in Leslie’s hands. He barked and ran over to the Babies’ grouchy neighbor and playfully tackled him down. 

Bullet licked Leslie’s face with his oily tongue before getting the ball and hopping back over the fence where he belonged. 

“Gosh durgen mutt!” shouted Leslie over the fence, “the last thing you babies need is an animal!”

“Sorry, Leslie!” apologized Meg from her yard before she giggled to herself.

“I wanna try” said Buck in his lispy voice. 

Meg picked up the ball and handed it to blue infant.

“Here, Bullet, here, boy!” called Buck as Bullet hopped over. 

Buck threw the ball into the air towards the sky. Suddenly, a small door opened on Bullet’s back and a pair of rockets came out. The robo pooch then took off like a missile into the air and caught the ball, several hundred feet in the air before landing. 

“Wow!” went the Mega Babies.

Bullet then began sniffing around the yard curiously.

“Is he goanna pee” asked Buck.

“Robots don’t pee, Bucky” replied Meg. 

“Wouldn’t it be funny if he actually peed battery acid” joked Derrick.

“That would probably just be a disaster” replied Meg. 

Just then, Nurse Lazlo walked out.

“Nursey, Nursey” called Derrick excitedly, “you should’ve seen it! Bullet knows all kinds of tricks!”

“And he cans fwy!” added Buck.

“It sounds like you’re all having fun” said Lazlo.

“Any luck on cracking that disk’s code yet, Nursey” asked Meg. 

“I’m afraid not yet” replied Lazlo, “however I’ve decided to take a small brake so we could take Bullet here on a walk.

“Alright!” cheered the Mega Babies. 

After the relatively long walk, Nurse Lazlo, Meg, Derrick, Bucky and Bullet returned to the Orphanage. Lazlo and the Babies ate their dinner before getting ready for bed.

“Where’s Bullet goanna sweep” asked Buck, rubbing his sleepy eyes. 

“I’m sure he’ll be alright in the living room” replied Lazlo. 

“Nighty, night, Bullet” said Meg as she patted the robo pooch on the head to which the robo pooch licked her face affectionately.

“Good night, Bullet” said Buck.

“’Night, Bullet” said Derrick.

Nurse Lazlo then took Bullet to the living room couch for him to sleep on. After which she put the Mega Babies to bed before heading to bed herself.

Several hours later, in the very early morning, there was a flash of light in the Orphanage’s yard. It was the Atomic Babies, dressed in all black and wearing ski masks.

Atom Tot signaled for his minions to follow him up to an open window. The evil trio then hopped threw said window and into the Orphanage’s kitchen. 

“Are you still sure that the Mega Babies have Bullet?” whispered Kat. 

“They’ve gotta have it” whispered Atom Tot, “You girls got the net?”

Lizzy held up a net made of steel chains for Atom Tot to see. 

“Good” whispered the purple haired infant, “now follow me.”

As the evil infants were tip-toeing through the kitchen, Lizzy accidentally knocked over a broom. The noise awoke Bullet who was still sleeping on the couch in the living room. The Robo pooch decided to go investigate. 

Being a robot, Bullet was capable of using night vision which he used to search for whoever the intruders were. Suddenly he picked up the scent of three infants; not the Mega Babies but rather the Atomic Babies, his former “owners”. 

Bullet gave a mechanical growl as he walked towards the scent. Soon he came face to face with the Atomic Babies dressed in their black night costumes. 

“There he is!” whispered Atom Tot, “get him!”

Bullet gave a mechanical bark as Lizzy threw the chain net over him. The robo pooch then ran like crazy to try and shake off the net and Lizzy. Atom Tot and Kat followed and tried to stop the robotic dog. 

As Bullet and the Atomic Babies battled they unwittingly devastated much of what was in the Orphanage including the Mega Babies’ Playroom. 

All that noise of course awoke the Mega Babies and Nurse Lazlo.

“Huh” went Meg as she awoke, “what’s going on!”

Meanwhile, out in the living room, Bullet managed to throw off the net and was standing face to face with the Atomic Babies. Right as they were about to resume their battle, however, Atom Tot heard Meg’s voice from the distance.

“Uh, oh!” went the purple haired boy, “retreat!” 

The evil trio managed to escape out the window right before Meg entered the room. 

“What’s happing!” yelled Meg as she entered the living room. All she saw was a huge mess with Bullet standing there.

“BULLET!” screamed the green haired girl. 

“What’s going on” asked Nurse Lazlo as she walked out into the living room to meet Meg.

Just then, there was a scream of horror from the Playroom. Meg and Lazlo ran in to see Derrick and Buck crying over the smashed toys. 

“Oh, no!” went Lazlo as she ran up and picked up the Mega Babies boys and tried to comfort them. 

“Our toys!” screamed Meg on the verge of tears herself, “Bullet, get over here now!” 

Bullet walked in and was whining at the window. 

“No, Bullet!” snapped Meg, “you ruined our stuff! I thought you were a good doggy!”

Little did Meg know however, that the Atomic Babies had broken in earlier and that Bullet was trying to “tell” them so?

“I’m sorry, Bullet!” snapped Meg again, “but you were a bad doggy and bad doggies go outside!” 

With that, Lazlo and the Babies took Bullet outside and let him there for a little while to “think about what he had done.” If only they knew. 

The robo pooch slowly walked over to a tree and laid down under it. He just whimpered sadly. Suddenly there was an evil laugh from behind him. 

“Get him!” snapped Atom Tot’s voice…

 

End of Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

Go Doggy Dog Part Three 

Disclaimer, Mega Babies belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. 

 

Later on that afternoon all three of the Mega Babies were playing in their Playroom. That is almost all of them. 

Meg was just sitting in one of the room’s corners brushing the hair of one of her dollies with a solemn look on her face. She felt bad for yelling at Bullet earlier that day. 

“Meggie” asked Buck walking up to the girl in green pigtails, “wanna pway with me and Derrick.”

“Not right now, Bucky” replied Meg. 

“Oh, okay then” said Buck before walking off. 

Meg decided to go outside to check on Bullet. 

Meanwhile, in the Orphanage’s Laboratory, Nurse Lazlo was finally about to get the code on Bullet’s CD disk figured out. 

“Finally” said Lazlo in her German accent, “now to figure out our robo-pooch’s origins.” 

The Nurse surfed through all the information that was available on the disk and was surprised by what she saw. Apparently, Bullet was built by Soviet scientists as part of their space program several years ago. 

‘Well, that explains the Russian inscription on Bullet’s back’ Lazlo thought to herself. ‘Still though, I better make sure he’s returned to his original owners.’

Lazlo picked up her phone and dialed a number. 

“Hello” said a voice on one end of the phone. 

“Yes, this is Doctor Nurse Helga Lazlo speaking” replied the Nurse into the phone, “I need to speak to the Russian government.”

While Lazlo was talking to the government of Russia, Meg had walked out into the Orphanage’s yard. 

“Bullet!” called Meg, but there was no response. 

The pink infant walked all over the yard but couldn’t find the robot pooch. She began to worry.

Meg then heard Leslie working on something over the fence. 

“Leslie!” called Meg as she hopped on the fence. 

“Gosh durgen, toddler” grumbled Leslie, “can’t, you smelly babies bother someone else?”

“Sorry Leslie” went Meg, “But I need your help. Have you seen Bullet?” 

“Bullet” asked Leslie. 

“Our robo-doggy” replied Meg. 

“You mean that mongrel mutt” asked Leslie as Meg nodded. 

“Haven’t seen that thing since if knocked over my barbeque yesterday” replied Leslie. 

Meg just hopped off the fence and back into her yard with a sad look on her face. As she walked back inside the Orphanage she saw Nurse Lazlo along with Derrick and Buck.

“Nursey, Nursey!” went Meg, “It’s horrible, I can’t find Bullet anywhere!” 

“What do mean” asked Lazlo. 

“When I went outside to see him, he was gone!” 

“Gone!” cried Buck in horror.

“Where could he have gone?!” shouted Derrick.

Just then, the Mega Babies and Lazlo heard the News. 

“And now back to Your City News” said the teller on the TV screen. “Terror brakes out in the Your City Docks as the evil super villain trio, known as the Atomic Babies have managed to re-obtain their robotic dog and are using him to try and subdue the Dock authorities.” 

The news then cut to footage of the Atomic Babies along with Bullet, who was chained up, standing on top of a stack of containers.

“Oh, no!” cried Meg on the verge of tears, “The Atomic Babies have Bullet and it’s all my fault! Why did I have to yell at him like that?!” 

Meg started to cry as Nurse Lazlo picked her up and tried to comfort her.

“There, there, Meggie” said Lazlo, “none of us meant for this to happen. Right now though, we need to stop those Atomic Babies and rescue Bullet”  
“Okay, Nursey” replied Meg. 

The Mega Babies put on their costumes as Lazlo got their other equipment ready. Soon they were in their red jeep-like car speeding towards the Docks.

“Okay, Babies” said Lazlo, “the good news is I’ve figured out who Bullet’s owners are.” 

“Who are they” asked Derrick. 

“The Russian Government” replied Lazlo, “I’ve called them earlier today and they said that they’ll send someone to pick him up. So it’s crucial that we rescue him from those evil babies.” 

“Look!” shouted Meg, “there’s the Dock!” 

Meanwhile, at the Your City Docks…

“Okay, you stupid, worthless mutt” growled Atom Tot to Bullet, “either you’re goanna help us or I’ll disassemble you myself. Do you understand?”

Bullet, just gave a mechanical whimper as he was chained up and couldn’t move. Atom Tot then held up his titanium chain leash.

“I said do you understand?” growled the Purple haired infant in an even more menacing tone. 

Bullet just nodded his head. 

“Now hold still” barked Atom Tot. 

“Atom Tot, look!” shouted Lizzy. 

The Atomic Babies turned to see that the Mega Babies’ jeep like car was heading in their direction.

“It’s those Mega Atrocities!” shouted Atom Tot. 

“What are we goanna do now” asked Kat. 

“You and Lizzy go and try and stop them while I’ll take care of this pile of nuts and bolts” replied Atom Tot. 

“But how are we goanna take all three of them, not including their Nurse” asked Lizzy. 

“I don’t care!” snapped Atom Tot, “all I care about is whether or not you two obey my orders! Now move!”

Lizzy and Kat grumbled and jumped down to the ground. 

‘Stupid Atom Tot could care less about what happens to us as long as he gets what he wants’ Lizzy said to herself in her head. 

Once Lizzy and Kat landed on the ground, that all too familiar red vehicle screeched to a stop in front of them. The Mega Babies and Nurse Lazlo got out and confronted them.

“What have you done with Bullet?!” snapped Meg.

“That’s not important right now!” snapped back Lizzy as she and Kat pumped their huge muscles. 

“Mega Babies attack!” ordered Meg as she, Derrick and Buck sprang into action. 

Lizzy grabbed one of the nearby shipping containers and threw it at the Mega trio. Buck then Mega Belched with such force that it sent the container back in the direction of the Atomic girls. 

*UUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!!!!* 

“AHHHHHHHHH!!!” screamed Lizzy and Kat right before the container landed on top of them. 

“Scuse me” went Buck in an innocent tone. 

Lizzy then threw the container off her and Kat. At that moment Derrick whipped out his Boogerzooka and fired several radioactive blobs at the Atomic girls who barely managed to dodge them. 

Kat then leaped into the air and began her machine gun spat in the direction of Buck and Derrick. 

“Look out, Bucky!” shouted Derrick as he and his adopted brother tried to dodge Kat’s super loogies. 

While the battle raged on the ground, Atom Tot was still with Bullet. The evil infant noticed that the robo-pooch was whining at the sign of the Mega Babies’ destress. 

“Aww, dose the little doggy wanna help the Mega Babies?” asked Atom Tot sarcastically. “Well too bad” he continued, “because you work for me now!”

Bullet just kept looking down at the battle, whishing he could help his friends. 

Back on the ground Meg had jumped into the air and socked Kat from behind. The bright skinned infant flew into a stack of containers, knocking them down. 

“Meg, wook out!” shouted Buck.

Meg turned around to see Lizzy running towards her.

“Uh, oh” went Meg, “grummph!”

*BRRAARRRT!!!*

The pink skinned, green pigtailed girl passed gas.

“Wops!” went Meg.

“Waa” went Lizzy right before she caught the whiff of Meg’s poisonous gasses. A look of absolute disgust fell upon the evil little girl’s face before she fell to the ground. 

“BLAAAAAAA!!!” screamed Lizzy as she grabbed her nose, “PEE-YEW!!!”

“Smell nice” asked Meg in a sarcastic tone. 

“Oh, that is so disgusting!” Lizzy continued to scream and roll around the ground as her eyes watered. 

Right then, Meg grabbed Lizzy by her clothes and kicked her towards the same pile of containers where Kat was. 

Meanwhile, Atom Tot, who watched the whole thing from the ground, had lost his temper. 

“Why those two worthless little…!” shouted the evil little boy before he jumped to the ground, leaving Bullet. 

The robo-pooch barked and tried to free himself. If only he could break those chains…

“Meggie!” shouted Lazlo as she saw Atom Tot flying down towards the pink infant. The Nurse then jumped and snatched up Meg before the Atomic Babies’ leader punched the ground. 

“ATOMIC BABIES ATTACK!!!” screamed Atom Tot. 

Lizzy and Kat, who both somewhat recovered from earlier, sprang into action. Now, all three of the Atomic Babies were charging the Mega Babies and Lazlo.

The Mega Babies leaped into the air but Kat managed to use her super spitting abilities to hit Buck, sending the blue infant in the direction of Nurse Lazlo. 

“Bucky!” shouted Lazlo in horror right before the blue infant flew into her sending them both into their red vehicle, knocking them both out.

“BUCKY, NURSEY!!!” screamed Meg and Derrick in unison. 

Bullet barked and pulled on his chains with all of his strength. 

Back on the ground, Lizzy threw a container into Derrick, knocking him clean out like Buck and Nursey. 

“DERRICK!!!” screamed Meg in horror right before Atom Tot hit her to the ground. 

“I’m sick of you always ruining my plans!” yelled Atom Tot. 

Right as the Evil infant was about to hit Meg again, a flash of silver rocketed by knocking him and the other Atomic Babies away. 

“W-what the?” went Atom Tot as he got up to see Bullet, now free from his chains and standing protectively between him and the Mega Babies. 

“You stupid dog!” shouted Atom Tot. 

Luckily for Meg, Bullet knocking over the Atomic Babies gave her just enough time to recover and jump over to the red vehicle where she grabbed a bottle of Mega Milk and sucked it down. He huge, veiny muscles grew as she flexed. 

Back with Atom Tot, he was about to lose it!

“I am goanna tare you into…!” Atom Tot’s speech was cut off when Meg grabbed him, Lizzy and Kat spun them with all her strength and threw them into the air. 

“AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!” screamed the Atomic Babies as they flew up into the Stratosphere before falling back to Earth. 

“Atomic Babies, warp out of here!” ordered Atom Tot. 

The Atomic trio then warped back to their base before hitting the ocean. 

Meg who watched the whole thing gave a confident smirk before turning towards Bullet. 

“Bullet!” shouted Meg in joy as the robo-pooch gave a mechanical bark and jumped towards her, licking her face.

“Oh, Bullet” said Meg, “I’m sorry I yelled at you, can you forgive me?”

Bullet licked her face again in approval as Meg giggled.

A little while later, Meg, along with Nurse Lazlo, Derrick and Buck (the three were now recovered though still sore) and of course Bullet were at the Your City Airport where a huge Russian cargo plane had landed. A man with a beard and wearing a military uniform came out of the back of the plane. 

“Bullet!” called the man in a heavy Russian accent as Bullet barked excitedly and ran up to his master. 

“You must be his owner” said Lazlo. 

“Why yes I am” replied the Russian proudly, “but I can’t thank you all enough for watching him for me. Ever since the collapse of the Soviet Union, it’s been harder and harder to keep tract of him.”

“Oh, it was nothing” said Derrick. 

“Well, we’ve better be going” said the Russia, “say good bye Bullet. 

Bullet gave a sad whimper as the Mega Babies approached him.

“Bye Bullet” went Meg, “we’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you to” said Derrick.

“And me to” added Buck. 

The Mega Babies waved good bye as Bullet and the Russian walked back into their plane. A few minutes later, the plane took off and Nurse Lazlo was taking her and the trio back to the Orphanage. 

“I’m goanna miss Bullet, Nursey” said Meg. 

“So am I” said Derrick.

“And me to” added Buck.

“I know” said Lazlo, “but Bullet needed to be with his owners.”

“We know” said Meg.

“But regardless, I am very happy with you three for taking care of him” said Lazlo, “if it wasn’t for you three, Bullet may have never gotten home.”

The Mega Babies smiled. Sure it was sad they couldn’t keep Bullet, but they were glad that they helped him get to his original home. 

 

The End


End file.
